jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor named characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters didn't have much screentime or backstory in the manga. *See Also Unnamed Characters Part I: Phantom Blood ''Real life people Through the series many characters represent people who actually existed in reality, between them are Jack the Ripper and Jesus. 'Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 27,'' Vengeance Demon From the Past'' Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Seiyuu:Yuka Keichō (Elizabeth I) ' ' Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart 'were two queens of the Tudor dynasty who fought for the throne 300 years before Part I: Phantom Blood, in 1595. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves and feel that sense of peace. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarukus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband Darnley died from unknown causes Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. Elizabeth took Mary as a prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using a impersonator later to trick Tarukus and Bruford into giving up, their executioner, killed by Bruford's hair, being the same who killed Mary. Mary Stuart and Elizabeth I are based on the real Mary Stuart and Elizabeth I. 'Darnley Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Vengeance Demon From the Past Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Darnley was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in a explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death serving as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth put the blame of his death on his wife. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. ''The 77 Rings Challenge Winners 'Winzaleo, Eijkman and Caineghis' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 28, The Hero of the 77 Rings Winzaleo, Eijkman and Caineghis are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarukus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and the one-eyed Caineghis won in 1408. The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. However, their appearance is much different than the one featured in the manga ''Windknights Lot residents 'Harry' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 21, Cursed Town Mr. Harry was a resident of Windknights whose daughter ran away shortly before Dio's arrival into town. It's possible she was one of the women Dio and Jack the Ripper killed to suck blood. The other residents would often gossip about how youngsters these days would run away without telling anyone, refering to her. 'Jeff Back and Dan Hamar' Manga Debut: Chapter 41, A Demon's End Jeff Back was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders: (Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion 2 weeks after Dio's defeat. Dan Hamar 'was a fisherman who reported to the police his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknights Lot. Part II: Battle Tendency 'Bruto Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straizo Bruto was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph's and Straizo's battle. Trying to show how strong he is to a girl, he temporarily detains Joseph due to have committed the crime of blowing up the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Bruto on the ground holding his face while the girl comments how Joseph is way cooler than him. Part III: Stardust Crusaders 'Captain Tennille' Manga Debut: Chapter 127, Dark Blue Moon (2) The Captain Tennille was introduced to the Joestar group by the Speedwagon Foundation to aid in their trip to reach Dio Brando. His background was checked to make sure he wasn't a stand user, so everyone could trust him. The Captain Tennille Imposter killed him on Hong Kong and threw his body at the bottom of the sea, taking his place. Though the reader is never shown the true Captain Tennile, one can assume that he was practically identical to the imposter, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. ''Mohammed Avdol's chickens '''Manga Debut': Chapter 174, Judgement (1) 'Prince, Michael and Lionel' Prince, Michael and Lionel are three of the five chickens Avdol raised on the secluded island he started living on after faking his death, only until he healed from Emperor's bullet wound. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him at the time, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol joined the Joestar group again he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians: Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie. ''Daniel J. D'Arby's victims '''Manga Debut': Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler (2) Daniel J. D'Arby, thanks to his stand Osiris, took the soul of many people through gambling. He would usually trick one of them to bet their souls and then search for that person's family, convincing them to try to get the soul back. 'Moor Family' One day, D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading to her husband Stephen Moor 'to gamble with him on September 22nd, year 1984, around 11:15PM in California to win her soul back. Stephen, however, was beaten and had his soul taken too. His father '''Garie Moore '''tried to win his soul back, but also was beaten. It's possible Stephen almost won the gamble, as D'Arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Mohammed Avdol said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). Their souls were eventually transported back to their bodies after Jotaro Kujo defeated D'Arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer Gary Moore. 'Christian Vander Christian Vander was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was eventually returned to his body after Daniel's defeat by Kujo Jotaro. Christian Vander is named for French musician Christian Vander. ''Telence T. D'Arby's victims '''Manga Debut': Chapter 229, D'Arby the Gamer (3) Like his brother, Telence T. D'Arby also made many victims thanks to his stand, Atum. He took the souls of many people making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls didn't return to their bodies. 'Sophia' Sophia was a really beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin, who lived a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Telence in a game and had her soul taken. Telence made her doll wearing versace that he himself designed, even though she liked chanel. In her doll form she constantly called for Telence. 'Dr. Elliot' Dr. Elliot '''was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients, the murder stories being considered interesting for Telence. He had his soul taken by Telence and put in a doll wearing many doctor accessories, all of them made by Telence himself. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Hirose Family '''Manga Debut: Chapter 286, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (3) The family of Koichi Hirose, one of the main allies in Part IV. 'Mr. and Mrs. Hirose' Mr. and Mrs. Hirose 'are the parents of Koichi and Ayana Hirose. Mrs. Hirose is known as a pretty, polite and well educated woman. She always goes to the beauty salon. She was a victim of Tamami's The Lock and almost commits suicide for her son's supposed theft. His pleads for her to believe in him frees her from the stand, making her not feel guilty anymore for him. She also briefly appears to talk to Koichi when Cinderella just starts working in Yukako, making Yukako believe that luck wasn't on her side due to many people appearing to interrupt her attempts to be alone with Koichi. Mr. Hirose is only seen in a photography. Tamami threatens to use The Lock on him too if Koichi doesn't give him money. 'Ayana Hirose Ayana is the sister of Koichi. An highschool senior who attracted Tamami's attention. She was handing Tamami a cup of hot red tea, but he bumped her feet on purpose so she would pour the tea on his lap and feel guilty, falling victim for The Lock. She also briefly appeared talking on the phone after Koichi loses weight due to Heaven's Door and keeps forgetting what he was going to do. She also appeared when Cinderella was just starting to work in Yukako, but Ayana's presence made her believe luck wasn't on her side. 'Police Hirose' Police is Koichi's sleepy dog. In almost all his appearances he is seen sleeping, one time Koichi even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for a walk. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami's and Yukako's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuuya's fight. His name is taken from the british band "The Police". 'Junko' Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) Junko is a girl Toshikazu has a crush on. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to rape her, but never had the courage to actually do it. 'Masashi' Manga Debut: Chapter 302, Yukako Yamagishi is in Love (9) Masashi is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandpa, saw Yukako falling from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi saving her with Echoes ACT 2. Assuming the situation to be of a girl who was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bouncing back up, Masashi started a rumor that there's a god of the sea in there. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. 'Sachiko' Manga Debut: Chapter 307, Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) ' Sachiko' is a fictional character from a TV show Josuke hated. For some unknown reason, she was going to leave her lover and wished to never see him again, and so he though she didn't love him anymore. Josuke tried to turn the TV off, but couldn't do it due to Red Hot Chili Pepper's electric intervention to the TV. Using the power cables, the stand traveled to Josuke's house to threaten him because Jotaro didn't leave Morioh. Its possible Sachiko and her lover where going to kiss each other before Red Hot Chili Pepper's appearance, as they were slowly approaching each other before the show's bradcast was interrupted. 'Mushikuidenai' Manga Debut: Chapter 326, Let's Go Hunting! (2) While Akira Otoishi had Keicho Nijimura's Arrow in his possession, he tested out its powers by using it on two rats: Mushikui and Mushikuidenai. The arrow pierced the rats, granting them both the stand Ratt. Following their instincts, the rats protected their territory by melding together the bodies of other rats into cubes of flesh, and did the same with a couple living in a house nearby. Mushikuidenai moved the couple, now merged into a cube of flesh, into the fridge to eat them later, but was killed by Josuke Higashikata in his hunt after the rats for damage control before he could do so. 'Gonta Yangu' Manga Debut: Chapter 336, Shigechi's Harvest (2) Gonta is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. 'Ichiro Morishita' Manga Debut: Chapter 338, Shigechi's Harvest (4) Ichiro Morishita is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. ''People stolen from by Josuke '''Manga Debut': Chapter 388, Highway Star! (5) While attempting to elude Highway Star, Josuke has the idea of calling Koichi Hirose for help. Unable to stop without being caught, Josuke starts stealing cell phones while on the run. 'Yoshioka' Yoshioka is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving a important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth 10 billion. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but has his phone stolen by Josuke, realizing it was too late. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard it ended it breaking. Yoshioka probably was fired for not getting the call. 'Minayo' Minayo is a woman seen talking to her boyfriend on his cell phone. For unknown reasons she thought he hated her, so Minayo insisted for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but had his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She thought he hung up and really hated her. Josuke used the phone to ask Koichi Hirose to locate Yuuya Fungami. ''Yuuya's fangirls '''Manga Debut': Chapter 390, Highway Star! (7) 'Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko' Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko are Yuuya's fangirls. They envy nothing but vanity. The three protected Yuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reiko was mad at him because of the adrenalin he smelled but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuya to help him find Koichi the three girls are still in there, coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuya tells them they are in good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke, Yuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. 'Kimura' Manga Debut: Chapter 396, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (5) ' Kimura' is a boy Kira sees going late to school. One of his friends tell him to not forget his hat because it's part of the uniform, and them Kira comes to the conclusion that Hayato is not going to school, but spying on him, as he always leaves it behind when leaving home. 'Mika' Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1) Mika was a friend of Minako mentioned to have gained a pair of diamond earings as a gift. Meriko mentioned she wanted one pair too, something that was overheard by Yoshikage Kira. He later forced Minako to wear her dead boyfriend's earings before killing her, as a reminder of her wish of getting earings like Mika. 'Minako' Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1) Minako was a spoiled girl, overprotective of her things and didn't really care for the well being of others. She had the habit to party all night with her boyfriend, so her father started to become worried and tried to follow her. Meriko noticed it and, as a way to teach him a lesson for following her, stole something on purpose with the sole intent of letting him see it. Shocked, her father started weeping, while the girl just thought that was really cool. Entusiastic about the story, she told it to her boyfriend, unnaware that Yoshikage Kira was sitting next to them, trying to control his killer intents. Bothered by her bag next to him, he moved it away, which prompted to the couple think he was trying to steal them. Leaving to his house, Minako's boyfriend and Kira bumped at each other, prompting at Kira's things to fall over the floor. Tired of the repeated confrontations with him, Kira followed the couple and blew up Minako's boyfriend with Killer Queen. Kira couldn't resist his killer instincts anymore, so he forced her to cut his fingernails. He took the man's ear, still wearing earings, and gave them to Meriko as his last gift shortly before blowing her up. Kira took her hand as his "new girlfriend" and planned to take it with him to Kosaku's house, but was forced to destroy the hand too after seeing Hayato leave the scene with a camera. Part VI: Stone Ocean 'Charlotte' Manga Debut: Chapter 598, Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh (1) Rocco Barocco's alligator puppet. Rocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Rocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Rocco while he is speaking. 'Savage Garden' Manga Debut: Chapter 641,'' Savage Garden Strategy (8)'' Savage Garden was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that Savage Garden is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the stand disc and the pigeon flies away, delivering the disc. 'Sonny Likir' Sonny Likir is the guardian who fought with Westwood under Survivor's Influence but was beat down and got reported missing after the Green Baby's birth. One-Shots Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci 'Frida Giannini' Frida is the creative director of the Gucci brand. The Gucci brand strives the philosophy that respects traditions within the convention of beauty that gives birth to a new beauty that creates the best in quality and innovation, and that's why Frida is at the pinnacle of the brand Gucci has given birth to numerous icons to this day, icons that Frida respects and, with her unique talents, gives them a new interpretation which gives birth to an innovative design. The artisans give this a physical form and breathe life into them, so they could be called Frida's right hand men. For many generations the artisans continued using traditional skills combined with Frida's innovative design for Gucci, earning the world's trust. She's based on real life's Frida Giannini. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 5: Village of Millionaires 'The Gods of the Mountain' The Gods of the Mountain are the entity that put the Village of Millionaires under a curse. The residents (or those who want to be one of them) of the village who show good manners gain something, usually money, while those who don't lose things, mostly the life of a friend. The village had 11 residents, all at the age of 25, that became rich from one day to another after living in there. Izumi Kyouka, who wanted to buy a house in there, went to the village with Rohan Kishibe and was greeted by the gods butler Ikkyuu. Izumi failed at her test and lost the lives of her mother and fiancee. The gods can give as many chances as they want, but one by one things will be lost if the person keeps failing. After realizing the identity of Ikkyuu's master to be The Gods of the Mountain through Heaven's Door, Rohan decides to leave the place with Izumi and never go back. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Part I Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:One-shot Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Real Life People Category:Families